Vikings Through Time
by EvermoreElements
Summary: The Vikings of Berk find themselves four years in the future where Dragons roam free? Hiccup isn't ... useless? And Alvin the Treacherous is a ally?
1. Four Year Jump

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon  
** _This story at most will only be around fourteen pages long. I feel guilty after not publishing anything for ever so while I get all my old stories neatly sorted and ready to published, I will writing this and one other stories._

 **Vikings Through Time  
Chapter One - Four Year Jump**

Hiccup Haddock, at the time of the flash, was sitting in his room. He was just staring out the window - at the sea. He could hear the village just going about their daily life for was Hiccup wasn't all that great.

While every man in his village were quite large, with bushy beards and large muscles filling their arms and legs, and beer belly for a stomach, Hiccup had very little fat on him. He had no muscles - no matter how many heavy swords he was forced to carry around for his mentor, Gobber - and the thought of him ever growing a bushy beard like the one the chief had made him shudder.

Sure, there were three other teenagers who were around the same size as Hiccup. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. But at least they could fight. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were brilliant at making explosions and have been known to alert the village whenever there was an enemy ship sighted since they would be planning a prank when the caught sight of it, and Astrid knew her way around any weapon handed to her - eventhough her axe would always be her favourite.

As well as those three, there were also two other teenagers. Hiccup's older cousin, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Bot were very large in the own way and could at least fight their way out of a barrel of fish.

Hiccup sighed sadly, his mind aloof again.

Again a pressure at the back of his skull began to grew. He rubbed his head but the pressure grew harder and harder until with a flash, he was gone.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Stoick the Vast sighed. He had no need for ice today - not that there was anyone who could get them for him, he was not moving from his seat, his Valhalla. The dragons had behaved well, Hiccup and the teenagers were on a mission, Gobber wasn't singing and hadn't been too long from his bath - all was right with the world.

And Stoick's eyes flew open when there a loud banging at his door and Gobber rushed in. He knew he should not have cursed himself.

"What's wrong Gobber?" asked Stoick, standing up from peace and looked straight at a man who looked liked he had seen hel itself.

"There is a giant pile of bodies in the village, Stoick, and they are all us" said Gobber.

"Have you been at those berries Gobber?" asked Stoick.

"No" wined Gobber, grabbing his best friend by the hand and pulling him through the village to a large crowd, which had indeed formed around a big pile of bodies. All his people were pointing at themselves.

Thuggery was pointing at himself, Needles was pointing at himself and his wife - who died two years ago, and Steve was pointing at himself (his parents were drunk when they named him).

Stoick even saw himself, who was slowly beginning to wake up.

The elder man took a step just as the younger man opened his eyes.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Younger Stoick slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, stopping in shock when he saw ... himself. He slowly pushed the several waking up Viking off him, they suddenly felt very wide away, and he stared at his doppelgänger.

"Who are you? What have you done to us?" YStoick asked, his voice loud and clear.

"I'm you, and I think you should asking when you are?" said OStoick.

YStoick looked around in shock. He saw all the new areas of the village, but wouldn't the dragons just destory it. OStoick was just glad that the dragons were napping in the forest.

"How far back are you?" asked OGobber, YGobber stared at his older version.

"Where's Hiccup?" OSpitelout asked, "And the other teenagers?"

The five teenagers were pulled forward.

"And Hiccup?" asked OStoick. They needed to see whether it was pre-toothless or not. Hiccup found himself being dragged to the front and placed close to the other teens. Everyone from the newer village gasped when they saw both his legs. OStoick approached the boy, lay a hand on his shoulder (shocking everyone from the older village) and said one word:

"Toothless."


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon  
** _This story at most will only be around fourteen pages long. I feel guilty after not publishing anything for ever so while I get all my old stories neatly sorted and ready to published, I will writing this and one other stories._

 **Vikings Through Time  
Chapter Two - Changes**

The younger version of his son only stared at him in confusion.

"Erm, what is that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asked, his face actually looking a little worried for his father.

OStoick took a step back.

"I actually don't remember what he was like before he met Toothless" a voice commented from the crowd and all the future Vikings murmured an agreement. The time travellers frowned in confusion. Toothless was a person?

OGobber looked down at Hiccup's feet, and started crying. Tears were coming out of his eyes. Now Hiccup was really scared and moved back couple of steps.

"I think we better move to the Great Hall" said OStoick and the two villages began to walk. Hiccup and YStoick had to hold back gasps when the OStoick put his arm around the younger version of his son while they walked.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The large group walked to the Great Hall, every person finding either themselves or a member of their family. They weren't bothered that they weren't there. Death was just part of being a Viking.

The teens found themselves walking next to their parents, after being told that their future versions were away on a trip.

"So is Hiccup dead?" Snotlout asked Spitelout, "did this Toothless do something?"

"Hiccup isn't dead, and I'm sure you'll be meeting Toothless very soon" Spitelout chuckled and grabbed his not smaller by much younger version of his son and practically pulled him to the Great Hall.

Astrid walked beside her parents, who were still staring at her in shock. Why were they staring at her in shock? Surely she hasn't changed that much.

"So, Astrid, what do you think you're future will be like?" her father asked. Astrid frowned.

"You know what my future is like?" Astrid asked, the parents from her time also frowned at their future versions.

"Yeah, we know _exactly_ what your future is like, we just want to know what you believed your future is going to be like? So we can see the difference" her future father laughed.

"I assume that I haven't changed. I mean, I'll still be a shield maiden, right?" Astrid asked. Her future parents giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" the younger version of her mother asked.

"You'll see when the teens get back" said her older father.

Fishlegs stood beside his younger parents, and just couldn't bring himself to only look at his mother, who had a lot more grey hairs.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at their mother in shock. She looked a lot younger than their mother from their time.

"They got a lot more mature" the older mother laughed, as did her younger version, more out of relief than anything else.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Soon, after a lot of swearing, everyone was in the Great Hall, staring up at the two chiefs, the one heir and the two blacksmiths.

"Okay, the most important thing is that the war with the dragons is over..." OStoick would've continued had everyone from the past had not jumped up from their seats, yelling in delight.

Once everyone from the future got everyone from the past to calm down, OStoick continued talking.

"... and now the Dragons live among us. As friends. The Dragons are innocent of everything that they have done to us. They were being controlled by a beast and once the beast got taken care of, the Dragons proved themselves to be allys to all things that make a Viking, a Viking."

The entire Great Hall sat in silence. Confusion alight in their eyes, and they decided to see what will happen when they come across Dragons.

There was a sudden large bang outside the doors and everyone turned to look at it.

"Are they due back yet?" asked OGobber to OStoick.

"Not yet, for a few hours at least" replied OStoick. There was another bang and a dragon flew in. On the back of the Dragon was the second worst enemy to Berk, Alvin and Mildew.


	3. Bigger Changes

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon  
** _This story at most will only be around fourteen pages long. I feel guilty after not publishing anything for ever so while I get all my old stories neatly sorted and ready to published, I will writing this and one other stories._

 **Vikings Through Time  
Chapter Three - Bigger Changes**

The majority of the Vikings all stood up, weapons ready for a bloody battle until they were yanked down by their future conterparts, or families, and told to be patient.

Patient for what, for every single one of them die? Why weren't they getting ready for war?

Alvin lowered his dragon, not noticing that the large building was fuller than normal, climb off and approached OStoick.

"Hey Stoick, is your son around?" Alvin asked. YStoick felt himself tensing. Hiccup wasn't that important.

"Alvin, what have I told you about flying indoors, only the Dragon Academy are allowed to do that" said OStoick, his arms folded over his chest.

"I know, I know. But I really need to say that Dagur is on his way, again, and will probably do the same thing he does everytime" said Alvin.

"He might change his plan when he finds out that the Gods have done something to Berk" said OStoick and he gestured to the Great Hall. Alvin turned and his mouth dropped open. There were a mixture of "you are not going to believe this" and "I am going to kill you, and enjoy it" stares.

"Did everyone suddenly get twins or something?" asked Alvin, gaining a few chuckles.

"If they are younger by four years, then yes" said OStoick, and he finally pointed to the Hiccup - who was still staring at Alvin in shock.

Alvin's eyes widened in shock when they saw Hiccup standing there.

"He has ..." Alvin pointed out, his voice dying while he spoke.

"Yep."

"And he only has one shadow."

"Sadly."

"He's scared of me" Alvin finished on, noticing that Hiccup had taken a couple of steps back when Alvin's eyes turned to him.

OStoick nodded sadly.

And then he got down to business.

"How far away is Dagur?" he asked.

"Not that far, about five minutes."

Another large bang echoed around Berk.

"Or now." OStoick shook his head.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The future Vikings told their past selves to stay put, thinking that if their past self died, they would more than likely die as well. ANd some of the time travellers would rather not fight with someone who has been forever attacking their island for years.

Hiccup found himself right beside his father.

And they both sat there awkwardly.

Gobber only shook his head.

The battle outside sounded loud, but that didn't mean anything. It could just be the cannons.

Fishlegs looked around him, noticing the new changes that had been added to the Hall. There were a few dragons painted on the wall, a picture of Stoick and Hiccup had been put up in the Chief line.

There was another loud crash outside and the door fell open and ten Outcasters walked in, shocked when they saw duplicates from the battle. Then they saw what they believed was a weaker Hiccup. They smirked.

Vikings threw themselves at the Outcasters, greedy for the bloodshed, but they were just tossed aside.

The Outcasters soon had a grip of the young Hiccup, and they dragged Hiccup out, and they also dragged some teenagers, and three men had a hold of Stoick (and they still struggled to hold the large man).

Hiccup was confused. Why did the Outcasters head straight for him? Why was everyone stared at him like he was so different? Surely he was still Hiccup the Useless in the future? Who was this Toothless they kept talking about?

The prisoners felt themselves being brought to an older version of Hiccup's worst nightmare, who at first look shocked then smiled. He quickly glanced down at Hiccup's feet (Hiccup silently wondered about that)

"So, brother, I see you have regained both your legs. I mean, I believed your left leg got eaten by a dragon" Dagur grinned.


	4. Dragon Trainer

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon  
** _This story at most will only be around fourteen pages long. I feel guilty after not publishing anything for ever so while I get all my old stories neatly sorted and ready to published, I will writing this and one other stories._

 **Vikings Through Time  
Chapter Four - Dragon Trainer**

"Brother?" the prisoners all said, as confused as each other. The prisoners included Hiccup, YStoick, Astrid, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Yeah, my brother. When I heard about everything you had done, I knew that we had to have something in common, and that gave us a brotherhood. And we are therefore brothers" Dagur smirked. Hiccup breathed a sigh in relief, at least they weren't actually related. That was something.

"And I think that I'll be taking you now, you know, before you started to train dragons, and make you my proper brother - ruling by my side. My second in command."

"Wait, wait. Training dragons?" asked Astrid, "are you insane?"

Dagur hummed. "Yes. But our little training academy here won't happen since my wish came true, from the witch, and I get to take the inexperienced Hiccup and leave now and forever."

Everyone blinked at him before they all burst out laughing. Hiccup blinked.

"Doesn't it just hurt," Dagur whispered in his ear, his thick arm around Hiccup's bony shoulders. Hiccup stared at the people who were supposed to be his friends, feeling betrayed, and hurt, and heartbroken.

"I could do all that" Hiccup said, his voice sure. That just made them all laugh harder.

"Dagur" OStoick yelled, somehow appearing out of nowhere, "get the hel away from my son!" And he lunged at him, axe raised in the air and dragon at his heels.

The dragon, Hiccup couldn't really tell its kind, flew over OStoick, grabbed Hiccup by his arms and flew him up into the air.

Hiccup, naturally, screamed.

The ground was getting further and further away. The people, the Vikings who were managing to defeat the Outcasters, seemed to get smaller and smaller.

Hiccup ran out of breath to scream, and instead focused his energy onto now throwing up.

"So it is true" a female voice whispered to the side and he looked and he saw an older Astrid, looking at him with wonder in her eyes. She also looked at his feet.

"He really was a midget back then, wasn't he?" another voice said and Hiccup saw Snotlout was hovering with a nightmare below him. What sounded like Fishelgs whispered to the mysterious dragon to "let go."

"No, no wait!" yelled Hiccup only to feel the dragon let go of him and Hiccup to fall down and down until he landed behind Snotlout, on the back of the dragon.

"Oh thor" Hiccup muttered over and over again.

"Oh, I remember when Hiccup used to be like this" said Tuffnut, and Hiccup glanced at the Zippleback which held the twins.

Both of them were staring at him, small smiles on their faces.

"Attack!" Snotlout suddenly yelled in front of him, his voice loud and when the Dragon started to dive, he found that Hiccup had wrapped his arms around his waist and was hiding his face in his back. He found himself smiling.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

OStoick managed to knock Dagur out, and he stared at the Outcasts which held the time travellers hostage. They turned tail and scampered.

OStoick nodded to himself, who still had tears running down his face from laughed.

The Dragon Riders, once they sure that all the Outsiders but Dagur had fled, landed next their Chief and YHiccup slid down the back of the Nightmare, but stayed away from the time travellers, still hurt.

All the Vikings started to crowd their teenagers, their parents from the past staring at them all in shock.

No one saw Dagur slowly rise, and limp towards Hiccup until he was suddenly flying through the air, a furious dark blue dragon glaring as it watched the man fly.

All the Vikings who were in their correct time seemed to stand up taller, while the past Vikings felt the need to back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not How To Train Your Dragon.

 **Vikings Through Time**

 _Older Astrid laughed at what the twins had done. Poor Fishlegs was going to stink of fish for a whole month now. Toothless was nearby, sniffing the group with the other dragons. The twins were currently lying on the ground, struggling to breathe through their laughter. Snotlout was standing away, with his fingers on his nose and a smile on his face._

 _Hiccup was shaking his head, although laughter was in his eyes, and had his arms crossed._

 _"Hello" a musical voice sang from the buses._

 _At once, everyone was on high alert. Astrid got her axe out, Snotlout pulled out his knife (as did Fishlegs), Ruffnut pulled out her dagger and Tuffnut pulled out his mallet. Hiccup pulled out a sword._

 _"Who goes there!?" Astrid shouted. A small man emerged from the bushes, alongside a woman._

 _"I am Lucif, and this is my sister, Fern," he said. They looked to in their early twenties with dirty clothes but clean skin and hair._

 _"What do you want?" Snotlout asked, weapon still raised._

 _"To apologize" said Fern, she cried out lout once and fell to the floor._

 _"Apologize?" asked Fishlegs, "For what?"_

 _Fern started crying again so Lucif answered for her._

 _"My sister, she practices in witchcraft. It was a way to save our mother, who died a few months back. A viking. He said his name was Dagur. He promised us gold, riches beyond our wildest dreams. He took us in and said that there was a price. He asked for a spell" he said, hugging his sister close to his chest._

 _"What kind of spell?" asked Astrid._

 _"A time travel spell. He took it, and more, and threw us out again. But, while she was in his room, Fern saw his plans. They mentioned Berk, and getting younger Hiccup to join him. As soon as we got kicked out, Fern cast a teleportation spell to find you."  
_

 _Hiccup frowned._

 _"I think it is time for us to go home" said Hiccup. He looked down at the couple, "contact Camicazi, she'll find them transport to America."_

"Toothless" YHiccup heard whispered throughout this audience.

Toothless was a dragon.

He was a dragon no one had ever seen before.

What had happened?

YHiccup saw Dagur get up again. Then a flaming sword was pressed against his neck.

YStoick followed the flaming sword up to the boy, no, man holding it.

He was furious.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon.

 **Vikings Through Time**

Dagur froze. Everyone who knew of the Dragon Tamer knew of his sword. Already, Dagur could feel his neck started to burn and blister.

"Hiccup" he sneered upwards.

Younger Stoick froze. That wasn't Hiccup. Couldn't be Hiccup.

Younger Astrid felt her breath catch. Hiccup was supposed to be weak, he was never to be seen as a leader.

Younger Ruffnut found herself blushing. The changes certainly got him good.

Younger Tuffnut grinned. The bigger Hiccup is, the more damaged he is sure to cause.

Younger Fishlegs unconsciously found himself checking Hiccup out for the bigger changes.

Younger Snotlout found that he could easily follow this Hiccup, not that he'll ever tell him that.

Younger Hiccup stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"What?" OHiccup sneered back in return. His green eyes were filled of fury and rage.

"Any chance I would win this?" Dagur asked.

Toothless, from his position protecting his young master, growling and hissed in warned. OHiccup smirked down at his captive.

"Not a chance," said Hiccup. He gestured to OSnotlout - who had his nightmare, Hookfang, fly past and grab Dagur.

Hookfang gleefully flung Dagur into the sea.

OHiccup turned away from the village to look out at the sea, to calm down.

"Okay," he whispered to himself. The future leader turned to the time travellers.

"Hello," he said, "we'd better return to the hall."

"Yes," said his father, "let's go." The future version of Stoick wrapped his beefy arms around the past version of his son while the Night Fury walked beside the older.

"Is he really me?" YHiccup asked.

"Yes," OStoick answered. YHiccup followed his future version as he talked to the older teens, he seemed to be telling them what to do, and the night fury that followed right behind him.

The village walked back to the hall. Three men stayed to sort the dead and three women stayed to get them ready for the funeral.

OStoick slammed the doors open to see the rest of the time travellers trying to stay calm.

They all calmed when they saw their future chief marching through the hall with their version of the chief following, although rather white.

They rest of the group that was taken followed in. Their heir wasn't looking at anyone though and was instead having to be pushed in by a dragon that no one recognised.

The Vikings did not take their weapons out however. They were in the future - who knows what's changed?

The rest of the Vikings who had fought walked into the hall. Some didn't.

Then Astrid's mother saw her future daughter walk in.

"Astrid!" she called, shocked. Her daughter had matured in a warrior. Her future daughter walked to the two sets of her parents. The fawned over her.

Then Spitelout saw Snotlout walk. But he kept silent and watched in awe as Snotlout stood on the left side of the chief.

The dragon riders walked in to the delight of their parents. No one saw Hiccup walked in or make his way to the heir's seat.

"Dragon Riders!" called OStoick. The teenagers patted their families on the backs and made their way over to their chief.

"Oi, Chief. Who's the strapping lad behind ya. Finally replace Useless?" a viking called. His future self knocked him out with a tankard.

"Hiccup" whispered YStoick. YHiccup ignored him and ran to his future self. OHiccup jumped up to stand beside his father, letting his younger self grab the seat.

"Are you Hiccup?" a different voice called. This made the past vikings quiet down.

"Yes" called Hiccup, his voice sure (really different from the voice they were use to), "I am."

Toothless growled from his place beside the two Hiccups.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon.

 **Vikings Through Time**

"Shall we call this meeting into order?" OHiccup asked his father. Who nodded and turned to face the front.

"Alright ya dirty devils!" OStoick yelled. Everyone turned to face him. "We are clearing in a very strange situation that is the work of Loki and his witchcraft!"

He turned to both versions of his son, one sure of himself and the other, hiding himself from those who had recently hurt him.

"Hiccup and his team know what happened as he informed me on the way up and he says that the people who done this to complete the spell cannot help us and are actually innocent in all this. We, as Vikings, can figure this out together!" cheered OStoick, which caused his villagers to cheer.

"Time travellers you will stay with our versions of yourselves or you closet kin" informed OHiccup, "that way we know where everyone is."

Everyone agreed before the time travellers realised that it wasn't actually Stoick that ordered that. They looked to see OHiccup already in conversation with the other teenagers.

The dragon glared at everyone until they looked away from the dragon riders.

"Aff to bed with you!" OStoick yelled and everyone started to paddle away.

OGobber grabbed his younger self around the shoulders, where he was staring at OHiccup in delight.

"You'll see him again tomorrow" said OGobber.

"What happened to him?" asked YGobber.

"A tale for tomorrow" said OGobber as they left the Great Hall.

All that was left were the dragon riders, Toothless and the two Stoicks.

"Hiccup, time to go home" said OStoick. His younger self stood beside him as he watched the teenagers talk.

"Yeah" said OHiccup, running his hand through his hair, "get to bed, we have a session tomorrow."

The group nodded and headed off.

YHiccup yawned and scratched his head. A nudge touched his shoulder and YHiccup looked at the dragon that had yet to leave his side.

OHiccup yawned and scratched his head. The drgaon turned to look at him.

"Both of ye, to bed" said OStoick. The dragon made YHiccup climb onto his back and the group made their way out the Great Hall, OStoick putting the fires out, and made their way back to the house.

In his bedroom, OHiccup made YHiccup take the bed.

"Why?" asked YHiccup, "it is your bed. I can sleep on the floor."

"Who said anything about sleeping on the floor?" laughed OHiccup, "I'll sleep with Toothless."

The dragon looked up from his perch and, with a roll of his eyes, shifted to get into their camping position.

"I got told about Toothless when we first got here" said YHiccup as he got comfortable on the bed.

"You would've" laughed OHiccup as he too got settled into position, "I'll admit. Our live got a lot better when Toothless came into it."

Toothless grunted as he lay his wing across his best friend.

"What about your foot?" asked YHiccup.

"A story for tomorrow" yawned OHiccup as he vanished from view.

YHiccup looked out the window that was nearby as the dragon stared at the younger version of his rider before he too decided to go to sleep.


End file.
